Sometimes
by PeggsterLover
Summary: Sometimes, even the most simple mission can go awry. This was one of those times. Brandt and Benji centric, but includes whole team whumpage. Rated for some language.


_So here's my newest creation. This popped to me while I was on my first day of my new job… I can't get my mind off writing! Gaaahhh! xD _

_Code names in this are the star signs of the actors birthday:_

_Simon – February 14__th_

_Jeremy – January 7__th_

_Paula – December 5__th_

_Tom – July 3__rd_

_Little GP Cast Trivia for ya there :P _

_Well, enjoy! _

_And nope, still don't own 'em :(_

_o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o_

Brandt tried to struggle, he really did, but the iron-like grip was holding on around his neck with unimaginable force as the analyst was dragged across the car park. His head throbbed from the punches he had received only moments earlier and he worried for his team as he was pulled towards a van. Jane and Ethan had been fighting off their own assailants the last time he saw them and they had lost all contact with Benji a long time ago. Was the tech even alive? Were any of his friends alive?

_o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o_

_**Half an hour earlier**_

"I've reached the server room, guys."

"Great work, Aquarius. Now get a hold of those monitors so we can get this over and done with."

"Gotcha, Cancer." At Ethan's instruction, Benji sat down in front of the monitors and began his work. Setting up his needed equipment, he took over the security cameras, allowing him to get a good look at all of the rooms. "Ok, Cancer and Sagittarius, you're clear for main entry. Capricorn, the rear door is clear too."

"Copy that, Aquarius." Came Brandt's voice and Benji watched as the back door opened slowly. The analyst appeared and Benji then moved his intense gaze to the nearby monitor, where he saw Ethan and Jane had already entered.

"Ok, Cancer, your target room is not too far from your currently location. Take your next right and follow that corridor until you reach the end. Then take the last door on your left." He saw Ethan nod as he and Jane made their way around the corner. He then turned to the monitor Brandt had appeared on. "Capricorn, you need to take the third door on your right and follow that corridor about twenty feet before taking another right." One he had confirmation that Brandt understood, he glanced back to see Ethan and Jane closing in on the door. However, something on the next monitor caught his eye. He was so wrapped up in the sudden appearance of two security guards that he failed to notice the two men walking into the server room, silently approaching him from behind. "Cancer, Sagittarius, wait. Two hostiles in your objective room. Be prepared for conflict."

"Roger that." He watched as Ethan and Jane pulled out their guns and prepared themselves for the ambush. The guards must have caught wind of their mission. He watched as one of the two men reached for the handle and pulled. As the sounds of fighting erupted, Benji found himself grabbed from behind. One hand pulled off his microphone while another clamped down over his mouth. The man who was restraining and gagging him pinned his arms to his sides as Benji saw the second man lift his gun, bringing down hard to connect painfully with the side of the tech's head. The skin at his temple split and his mind immediately went fuzzy, however he remained semi-conscious. He felt his hands pulled and bound with zip ties in front of him and a piece of duct tape was forcefully placed over his lips as he watched the second man threw the microphone to the ground and viciously stomped on it, severing all contact with his team. The second man, who appeared slightly older, gave the gun to the younger man.

"Watch him." Benji looked up as the first man held out the gun and aimed it at his head with an evil smirk. He saw the older man staring at the screen as Jane and Ethan continued to fight off their attackers.

_o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o_

Ethan had aimed his gun at the door as it opened and fired, catching the first guard in the arm, however that did not stop the taller man rushing him, pushing the agent backwards into a wall. His back slammed against the plaster with a force that knocked the wind out of his lungs and left him gasping as the man punched his gut repeatedly.

Meanwhile, Jane was facing her own 'friend', who was trying to deliver blows to her head. Fortunately, she was more agile than her attacker, allowing her to dodge the fists and give the man a punch every now and then. However, he soon got the upper hand, catching on to her movements and tricking her into stepping straight into his fist. She stumbled backwards with the blow and looked up in time to see the man running at her. He pushed her to the ground and straddled her hips, throwing punch after punch; she was able to block some, but not all of them, feeling her face taking a horrendous beating.

"Aquarius!" Ethan shouted, hoping to get Benji's attention. "Where is Capricorn?"

Benji sat on the ground staring up at the monitors, hearing Ethan's voice in his ear as the strong sense of guilt took over him. He was supposed to be watching them, helping them through this; but here he was, just sitting there. Granted, he was a bit tied up, no pun intended, but still. He should be doing something to help him friends. Just as he was contemplating getting up and making a move, the gun was pressed up into his forehead.

"Nuh-uh. Don't even think about it." The man said. The one holding the gun was smaller than the other; he would be easier to take out. The only problem with that was, even if he did manage to tackle the smaller man, which would be rather difficult with his hands tied together, he would then face being attacked by the taller, visibly stronger man. Not a good idea.

"Aquarius! Come in!" Benji could hear Ethan's desperate shouts coming through his earpiece in between each assault. Then he heard Brandt's voice. He sounded like he was running.

"Cancer, I am on route to your position. Stay there!"

"Where else am I gonna go?" Ethan's reply came, the frustration still evident in his breathy voice. Brandt would have laughed at Ethan's blatant call to the first time they met, but they could discuss the irony later. Right now, he needed to help Ethan and Jane. He ran around a corner and could see them at the end of the corridor. Ethan was pressed up against the wall trying his best to fight back and Jane was pinned to the floor, her face and upper body taking on her attacker's assault. Brandt raced along towards them and booted Jane's guard in the face, allowing her to rush to her feet.

Back in the server room, Benji saw the counter attack from the analyst and it gave him some hope. Maybe they could overpower the two guards and figure out what had happened to the tech so they could finish this mission and get out of there. Then again, when were things ever that simple in the world of IMF?

"Looks like they got company down there." The taller man said, turning to the exit. "You watch him and I'll be back."

"No probs, boss." The smaller man slightly altered his stance and kept a close eye on Benji. It reminded the tech a bit of when he was asked to watch Moreau in Dubai. However, he had been distracted and attacked from behind. But they do say what doesn't kill us makes us stronger… maybe Benji could learn from the incident and use it to his advantage. He just needed to make the man take his eyes of his hostage for a few seconds.

Brandt gave another kick to the man's upper body, however the man grabbed the analyst's ankle and twisted it, causing Brandt to call out in pain and stumble. At that moment, Jane used the distraction to her advantage, running and grabbing her gun from the ground. While her back was turned, another man appeared from a nearby door, grabbing Brandt around his throat and pulling him back into another room. She turned back to find Brandt gone, Ethan still pinned to the wall and her attacker having recovered, running at her once again.

This was definitely not good.

_o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o_

Benji heard a gunshot in his earpiece and feared the worst, unable to view the monitors anymore as his captor had situated himself in the way. The bonus of this terrifying sound, however, was that the man was now looking on edge; he clearly wanted to check the screens to see what was going on. Benji just needed to make him look. Glancing behind the man, Benji let his eyes widen and quickly formed tears; a trick he had learned as a child so that he could get away with things. It worked a charm with his parents every time.

And it worked at that moment.

The man turned his head for a few seconds, just enough time for Benji to get to his feet and run. He charged at the man, colliding with him and sending them both tumbling to the ground. The gun slid across the floor as the two grappled for dominance. It was hard for the tech to fight with bound hands, however he tried his best. He received a fair few punches himself, causing nausea to rise up inside him and his head to swim, however he grasped an opportune moment and managed to bring his elbow down hard, breaking the man's nose instantly. As the man cradled his face slightly, Benji scrambled to the other side of the room and grabbed the gun, dispensing one bullet into the man's head. He reached up and ripped off the duct tape, taking a few seconds to get his breath back before scrambling to his feet.

_o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o_

Brandt felt himself hauled into the other corridor and thrown to the floor. Landing hard on the floor, he rolled a few times before stopping and attempting to get to his feet, however the man was already one step ahead of him.

The assault began.

Punch after punch, kick after kick, Brandt wasn't sure how much longer he could retain consciousness. Just before he gave in, the man stopped, pulling him to his feet.

"Let's go for a little ride, shall we? You can tell us who the four of you work for."

_Four… _Brandt thought, as he was dragged along the corridor. This guy had seen Ethan and Jane in the other room, so he must have already paid Benji a visit. _Oh god…._

This scenario was getting worse and worse by the minute. This team had faced nuclear war together and came out the other side. He'd be damned if they were about to be destroyed by a simple milk-run. But really, seeing as this guy had his arm wrapped around his throat and a gun in his hand, he wasn't able to do anything about it. Hearing the man kick open a door, the analyst found himself outside. He recognised the area as the car park they had arrived at only half an hour earlier. Oh, how things could go so sour, so fast.

He tried his best to keep his footing, but found himself virtually tripping over; the only thing keeping him upright was the man's arm. The clicking of a vehicle being unlocked sounded and Brandt knew he was really in trouble. As the man dragged him closer to the van, he spoke.

"Ned, either get rid of that Brit or bring him with you. Just hurry the fuck up."

_Shit, they've got Benji too… _Brandt's thoughts were rudely interrupted by him being thrown into the vehicle, landing painfully on the floor of the van. Glancing up, he saw the man rolling up his sleeves, clearly getting ready to do some more damage. Suddenly, the sound of footsteps drew Brandt out of his fear-induced trance. The fact that it was only one set of footsteps made his stomach drop; Ned must have 'got rid' of Benji. His captor smirked, not taking his eyes of the analyst. 

"About bloody time, Ned." The man turned to the elusive person, but that was when his expression changed.

Right before a gunshot echoed and blood spattered across Brandt's face. As his captor crumbled to the ground, into view came the silhouette of someone very familiar.

"Benji?"

"Hey, Brandt. Are you ok?" the tech took in his friend's appearance; left eye swollen and shut, nose pouring blood and lip split sorely. Brandt slid out of the van, slightly unsteady on his feet, as he checked over the Brit. He saw that his hands were tied together and the entire right side of his face was painted with blood from the head wound that sat radiating from his temple. He too had a thin line of blood drawn down his chin from his lips.

"_I'm_ fine. What the hell happened to you?" Brandt asked.

"I'll explain later. First let's find Ethan and Jane." Benji nodded towards the building before running again. The analyst chased after him, not even having had chance to thank the tech for saving his life. Now he observed Benji as he ran into the building prepared to also save the lives of their two other team mates. They really needed to give the guy more credit. When they reached the room that their friends were in, they saw that one of their attackers was lying lifeless on the ground, however the other had Jane pulled into his torso tightly with one arm, while the other was extended out in front of him, the hand wrapped around Ethan's throat. The agent's feet were no longer touching the floor as he gasped for air. Brandt watched as Benji lifted his gun and fired, immediately killing the man just as he had done to Brandt's captor.

"Are you guys ok?" Brandt asked when he finally found his voice, watching the two agents regain some composure before approaching the duo.

Ethan nodded before turning to Benji. "What happened? Why didn't you answer when I called?" his voice wasn't displaying anger, more confusion at where the technician had been.

"Well…" Benji began, lifting up his still bound wrists. "I guess I got a little tied up with two of our guard friends…" Ethan nodded at this and patted him on the shoulder.

"Thanks, Benji."

Benji returned the smile that Jane offered him as they made their way outside. As soon as they were out in the cool night air, Brandt stopped the tech.

"Benji. I just wanted to-"

"Don't mention it, Brandt." Benji smiled. "You would have done the same, right?"

"Of course."

"Then we're good."

_o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o_

_Well, hope it was ok. Not sure what would have happened with the mission, but it's late and I'm tired from work so I hope that the ending wasn't too sh*tty…. LOL_

_While it's great having a new job, working 5 days a week, 8:30-5 doesn't leave much time for writing. But the lack of phone calls that I receive while I'm at work allows my mind to wander and come up with new ideas… Ideas but no time. It's a no win situation LOL_

_Anywho, I hope you liked it!_

_Much love x _


End file.
